Alibaba Saluja/Image Gallery
Mini_Alibaba.png|Alibaba Alibaba1.png|Alibaba Saluja on the cover of Volume 2 Alibaba Sticker1.png|Sticker Alibaba Sticker.png|Sticker Alibaba Line sticker.png|Line sticker Alibaba & Aladdin funny Line sticker.png|Alibaba & Aladdin funny Line sticker Alibaba.png|Alibaba Saluja Punch.png|Alibaba punching Budel Alibaba vs Jamil.png|Alibaba beating Jamil Royal swordplay.png|Alibaba's Royal Swordplay Push.png|Alibaba walks away from Aladdin Alibaba knife.png|Alibaba's First Metal Vessel Alibaba and Amon1.png|Alibaba and the Fog Troupe Mor picks Ali.png|Morgiana "picks" Alibaba up Young Baba.png|Alibaba at age 6 Sinbad vs Alibaba.png|Alibaba attacking Sinbad Alibaba vs Sinbad.png|Alibaba vs Sinbad Judar vs Alibaba.png|Judar attacking Alibaba Alibaba's Djinn Weapon Equip.png|Alibaba's Djinn Weapon Equip Sword and Magoi.png|Alibaba with Amon's Sword infused with Magoi Alibaba vs Kassim.png|Alibaba vs Cassim Vs Kassim 4.png|Alibaba cutting Cassim's arm off Ali vs Kassim.png|vs Cassim Alibaba's_arms.png|Alibaba's with Amon's Arms Vs Kassim.png|vs Cassim Vs Kassim 2.png|vs Cassim Draw close.png|Being pulled in by Cassim Gravity Sword.png|Gravity Sword Vs Kassim 3.png|Attacking Cassim Ali vs Kassim Rukh.png|Alibaba vs Cassim Baba's_new_sword.png|Alibaba's new sword Ali_getting_new_sword.png|Receiving his new sword from Sinbad Fighting the Bear.png|Alibaba with Amon's Sword Curse Magic.png Eye of the Rukh Diagram.png Alibaba_and_Kouen_EM.png Alibaba_Kouen_faces.png Alibaba's new weird appearance.png|Alibaba's weird appearance Fog Troupe.png|Alibaba and the Fog Troupe on the back cover of Volume 4 Alibaba and amon.png|Alibaba and Amon on the back cover of Volume 6 Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana.png|Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladdin on the back cover of Magi Volume 7 Alibaba Djinn Equip back cover Vol. 20.png|Alibaba in Amon's Djinn Equip on the back cover of Volume 20 Ali's Family.png|Alibaba's Family Volume 2.png|Alibaba on the cover of Volume 2 Volume 8.png|Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin on the cover of Volume 8 Volume 11.png|Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdin, and Hakuryuu Ren on the cover of Volume 11 Volume 19.png|Alibaba on the cover of Volume 19 Ali MAnga.png|Alibaba on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2012/9/19 AliAlaCh172.png|Alibaba and Aladdin on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2013/2/20 Shonen Sunday 44-2013.png|Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladdin on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2013/10/16 Alibaba Manga.png|Alibaba on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2014/2/19 Shonen Sunday 32-2014.png|Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladdin on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2014/7/23 Cover converted.png|Alibaba and Hakuryuu on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2014/11/5 Alibaba & Judar on the cover of Shonen Sunday.png|Alibaba & Judar on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2015/05/27 Cover of Shonen Sunday 2016-02-24.png|Alibaba on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2016/02/24 1Alibaba_sketch.png|Alibaba's sketch 1Alibaba_sketch_2.png|Alibaba's sketch Alibaba_and_Aladdin's_clothing.png|Alibaba and Aladdin's clothing 1Early_design_Alibaba_and_Aladdin.png|Aladdin and Alibaba's initial designs, with Alibaba as a gladiator 1Alibaba_and_Kassim_sketch.png|Alibaba and Cassim's early designs Alibaba_Reim_Concept.png|Alibaba's design from Reim Alibaba Anime Design.png|Alibaba Anime design in a magazine Alibaba Body Design.png|Alibaba Body Design Alibaba Face Design.png|Alibaba Face Design Alibaba_anime_design_book.png|Alibaba anime design by Toshifumi Akai Countdown2.png|Countdown 5 Illustration of Alibaba Alibaba-anime1.png|Alibaba in anime Alibaba-anime2.png|Alibaba in an Official art All Characters.png|Anime First Season Charaters-01.png|Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu on a Promotional Poster Alibaba-anime.png|Alibaba using Amon's Sword in the anime Amol Saika.png Young Alibaba anime.png Receiving Sword.png Magiscan.png|Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana on a Promotional Poster Magi Spotlight.png Animated Ali and Ala.png|Alibaba and Aladdin on a Promotional Poster Animated Ali and Ala1.png|Alibaba and Aladdin on a Promotional Poster AladdiBaba.png|Aladdin and Alibaba on a Promotional Poster Characters.png|Alibaba in Episode 25 Alibaba_Hakuryuu_Official_Art.png|Alibaba and Hakuryuu on a Promotional Poster Magi BD volume 7 back cover.png|Alibaba and Cassim on the back cover of Magi Vol.7 Alibaba OP2.png|Alibaba in ending 2 Characters-04.png|Anime Second Season Animedia09-13.png|Alibaba, Aladdin, Judar and Kouen in Official scan The Kingdom of Magic scan.png|Alibaba, Aladdin, Kouha and Sphintus in Official scan Anime_Sphintus,_Mu,_AliAla.png|Alibaba, Aladdin, Sphintus and Muu in Official scan Magi_Anime_magazine_cover.png|Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana on the cover of Animedia magazine Magi_Anime_magazine_cover_2.png|Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdin and Hakuryuu on the cover of Pash! magazine Magi_calendar_2014.png|Calendar 2014 AlaAliMor S2 ending.png|Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladdin in Episode 50 Alibaba game.png|Alibaba in Hajimari no Meikyū Aratanaru Sekai Alibaba.png|Alibaba in Aratanaru Sekai Aratanaru Sekai Alibaba Djinn Equip.png|Alibaba's Djinn Equip in Aratanaru Sekai Aratanaru Sekai Alibaba in suit.png A08b87d6277f9e2f7e9bb52b1e30e924b899f363.png Magi blue u-004.png Magi blue ch-002.png Magi blue c-006.png Magi blue c-005.png Magi blue c-002.png Alibaba card 01 SSR.png|Alibaba card 01 SSR Alibaba card 02 SSR.png|Alibaba card 02 SSR Alibaba and Kassim card HR.png|Alibaba and Cassim card 03 HR Alibaba and Hakuryuu card HR.png|Alibaba and Hakuryuu card 04 HR Alibaba card 05 SSR.png|Alibaba card 05 SSR+ Alibaba card 06 SSR.png|Alibaba card 06 SSR+ Alibaba card 07 SSR.png|Alibaba card 07 SSR Alibaba and Hakuryuu card 08 SR.png|Alibaba and Hakuryuu card 08 SR Alibaba's Djinn Equip card 09 SR.png|Alibaba's Djinn Equip card 09 SR Alibaba card 10 SSR.png|Alibaba card 10 SSR Alibaba in Websunday Backstage Volume 7.png|Alibaba in Websunday Backstage Vol. 7 Alibaba in Websunday Backstage Vol. 66.png|Alibaba in Websunday Backstage Vol. 66 Alibaba Kassim Mariam.png|Alibaba, Cassim and Mariam in Websunday Backstage Vol.170 ImchukClothing.png|Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana in Websunday Backstage Vol.124 Alibaba in Websunday Backstage Vol.174.png|Alibaba in Websunday Backstage Vol. 174 GrownAliHaku.png|Alibaba and Hakuryuu in Websunday Backstage Vol.175 Alibaba Muu Sinbad and Kouen.png|Alibaba, Muu, Sinbad and Kouen in Websunday Backstage Vol.225 Muu and Alibaba in Coliseum.png|Alibaba and Muu Alexius in Websunday Backstage Vol.228 Websunday Backstage Vol.248 .png|Alibaba, Kouen, Koumei, and Kouha in Websunday Backstage Vol.248 Alibaba & Judar in Websunday Backstage Vol. 265.png|Alibaba and Judar in Websunday Backstage Vol. 265 Alibaba in Websunday Backstage n° 295.png|Alibaba's latest appearance, in Websunday Backstage Vol.295 Alibaba in Websunday Backstage vol.308 - cover volume 30.png|Alibaba in Websunday Backstage Vol. 308 (Volume 30 cover) Alibaba & Morgiana in WB Vol. 324.png|Alibaba & Morgiana in Websunday Backstage Volume 324 Alibaba_tegaki.png|Alibaba in Tegaki Magi Tegaki.png|Alibaba in Tegaki Alibaba and his Household.png|Alibaba and his Household members colored Alibaba Opening 2.png|Alibaba in Opening 1 V.I.P by SID Scheherazade and co.png Character Height Volume 32.png Shinobu Ohtaka's Last 4 Chapters Announcement.png Category:Image Galleries